A Harry Potter Play...with no title
by Stormy2
Summary: A HP play! Harry's daughter and a girl distantly related to Voldemort and their troubles with Icicle Grindelwald at Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: The formatting is really bad, sorree. This is only chapter 1,   
but plays don't really have chapters anyway. *Sandry*Lilly* and I  
wrote this at school together.  
WS: William Shakespell  
A: Anna Marvolo Riddle  
T: Thyra Lilia Potter  
P: Peeves  
K: Kari Malfoy  
S: Sarah Weasley  
Disclaimer-Harry Potter etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
WS: Hi! I'm William Shakespell. I'm a Hufflepuff 5th year and I want to  
tell you about a problem I've got. These crazy girls, An-  
(cutting him off)  
A: Anna Marvolo Riddle!  
T: Thyra Lilia Potter!  
Together: Biggest rivals since  
(A says Draco and Harry, T says Harry and Draco at same time.)  
A: It's Draco and Harry!  
T: No! Harry and Draco!  
A: Draco!  
T: Harry!  
A: Draco!   
T: Harry!  
(Arguing poses, hands on hips facing each other)  
WS: You see, these two have been going at each other since the first  
year we came to Hogwarts. Their rivalry grew stronger as they grew  
older. Now we're 5th years and they both became prefects. They both  
have good chances at being Head Girl.  
A: What do you mean, both? I have a better chance than this   
(sounding disgusted) grungy Gryffindor.  
T: You have no chance at all! I have all the talent and beauty.  
A: No you do not!  
T: Yes I do, Slytherin!  
WS: Enough! Anna, go to your common room and Thyra you go to yours.  
(A exit stage L, T exit stage R)   
A: (murmuring) That little brat…thinks he can boss me around just   
because he's a prefect…  
(WS exit stage R)  
A: (walks over to Gryffindor table, huffily) I hear they're doing a  
great Halloween show! Are you the star? (laughs from Slytherin table)  
T: (angrily) No! They wouldn't use someone as beautiful as me   
in their spooky show!  
A: (hands on hips, quieter voice) Well we'll see who's the best,   
midnight in the trophy room. It's always unlocked. Who's your second?  
T: (points wand at A) Sarah Weasley's my second. I'll expect you there.  
(later, nothing on stage)  
WS: The Halloween party was a blast! All through it though, I saw Anna  
and Thyra giving each other looks. I decided to track Thyra's actions   
for tonight. I wasn't going all the way across the castle to get to the  
Slytherin dungeons. That night, I followed Sarah and Thyra to the   
trophy room. Anna and Kari Malfoy were waiting there. I snuck behind   
a large Special Services to the School award. The two bowed with a   
stiff jerk of the head.   
(As he talks, move out some large trophies. When he is done talking,  
he jumps behind one as the two bow)  
(whispering until end of duel scene)  
A: We'll go for a half an hour or until we hear Peeves or a teacher.  
T: Fine.  
KM: 3, 2, 1, Go!  
A&T: (together) Expellarimus!  
(both retrieve wands)  
A: (at same time) Rictsumpera! (falls backward with a blast)  
T: (at same time) Waddiwassi! (doubles over laughing)  
A: Finite Incantem! Hold it! (T stops laughing) I hear Peeves! Run for  
it! (run behind a trophy)  
P: (cackling) Oooohh! I hear a creature! Who do you be? Are you ghoulie,  
or ghostie, or wee student beastie?  
KM: Shh! Everybody sneak out and go to bed!  
(A and KM exit stage L, T and SW exit stage R)  
WS: What a rough night!  
P: I gotchya! I gotchya!  
(P chase WS off stage R)  



	2. The Play...continued!

A/N: Again, sorry formatting, I'm in a hurry. New characters! I is   
Icicle, and I think you can pretty much figure out the rest. Any trouble  
or questions? Post a review or email me.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
WS: Yuck. Double potions with Ravenclaw. And I have to have a Ravenclaw partner, too!  
I: (sits down at table with WS) Hi! I'm Icicle Grindelwald. Nice to meet you!  
WS: (lovey dovey look, soft voice) Ohhhhh…She's soooo hot!  
I: (lovey dovey look, soft voice) He's soooo handsome!  
S1: It's love at first sight! (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff snicker)  
I: So what's your name?  
WS: (sort of entranced over Icicle) Ummm…let me go check…  
(wanders off)  
I: (talking to herself) Oh! He's so dreamy! (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff continue to snicker)  
(class bell)  
(A, T, KM, SW meet up in the hall with I and WS talking about the horribly difficult transfiguration class)  
A: Anna Marvolo Riddle!  
T: Thyra Lilia Potter!  
Together: Biggest rivals since (A says Draco and Harry, T says Harry and Draco at same time.)  
A: Hey Shakespell! Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend! Oooohh!  
T: Yeah Icicle! We're strong enough! We can protect ourselves so we don't need boyfriends to protect us.  
I: I don't need any protection! I just think he's cute. Hmmph! (I and WS stalk off, exit stage L)  
A: (together) Him? Cute? There's something wrong with that girl.  
T: (together) Him? Cute? There's something wrong with that girl.  
N: A week later.  
(same scene, only A & T though)  
A: Ha! Will and Icicle are getting teased enough to last them a lifetime!  
(from offstage)  
S1: Ooooh! Williepie for you, Icicle!  
S2: Shakespell and Grindelwald sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
WS: Shut up!  
(T walks onstage)  
T: I know what you mean. Icicle does seem excessively sophisticated for that chump. Anyway, I will be the one to reveal her mystery!  
A: No way! Icicle Grindelwald is too mysterious for you!  
T: Is not!  
A: Is too!  
T: Is not!  
A: Is too!  
(walk off arguing)  
N: Two weeks later.  
(Great Hall)  
A: Hey! You! Over there! Check this! (holds up an article from the Daily Prophet)  
T: (comes storming over) Let me see that! (Snatches article out of AMR's hand)  
T: (Reading article) Mysterious disappearance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
William Shakespell has strangely vanished from the Hogwarts grounds...What is this rubbish?...The Ministry hopes to relocate Shakespell soon...  
A: Yup! That's right! (loudly) Your boyfriend's disappeared! Time something exciting happened around here, eh?  
T: He is NOT my boyfriend!  
A: Well then, why do you want to save him so much?  
(Prof. Niabus enters stage L)  
PN: Now, now girls. Don't fight!  
A: Humph!  
(A exit stage L, T exit stage R)  
J: James Terry Boot!  
AF: Ash Justin Finch-Fletchley!  
(together) Best friends until the end!  
J: Hey, those nutty fifth years really did have a pretty good idea of a motto.  
AF: Right. But we have something else on the agenda. We can solve the mystery! I met Will on the train over when I was a first year.  
J: I know. Let's look for clues right away!  
(both exit stage R, T and S3 & S4 enter stage L)  
T- Hey guys, did you hear? Ash Finch-Fletchley and his Ravenclaw buddy Terry Boot disappeared while trying to find Will! Hah! There must be something evil out there.  
(T, S exit stage R, pass I entering stage R)  
I: Ha! My plan is working perfectly. Now that brat Shakespell and his little pals are gone, I can start on the Gryffindors! I never liked that jerk anyway. (exits stage L with an icy laugh, offstage) Vengeance shall be mine! Ha!  
(SI's office, Prof. Kris and Prof. Sinatra speaking)  
M: This is a very bad problem! If we lose children at this rate for at least two more months, we'll have no more pupils and have to close down the school!  
S: I know, Mark, but what else can we do? If we looked for clues, some of us could disappear ourselves! Just today, poor Julie Clearwater, Icicle's friend vanished! Icicle's probably very sad. What could we do?!  
(meanwhile, stage L is A's dorm and stage R is T's dorm)  
A: Anna Marvolo Riddle, think! There's gotta be something we can do!  
T: Thyra Lilia Potter, try to do something! There's no time to lose!  
(together) Aha! I'll solve the mystery by using the facts I know!  
Both: I'm going to go search for clues. Maybe I'll bring along  
T: Sarah.  
A: Kari.  
(both exit-stage R for T and L for A and return with Kari and Sarah)  
K&S: Where should we start looking?  
A&T: Well, I was thinking the teacher's lounge. The culprit might have left a ransom note.  
K&S: Great.  
(K&A exit stage L, T&S exit stage R, scene changes to hall outside teacher's lounge, A&T have magnifying wands and bump heads)  
A&T: Ouch! Hey! What are you doing here?  
A: Don't tell me, you're trying to solve that mystery again.  
T: Well what else could we be doing here? Sneaking around in broad torchlight without an invisibility cloak for the heck of it?  
A: Knowing you, might as well be…  
T: Don't be thick. Of course I'm going to solve the mystery.  
A: Are not!  
T: Are too!  
K: Are not!  
S: Are too!  
A: Are- hey! What th' heck is that?  
K: Looks like a ransom note.  
T: Ok Sarah, give me the gloves and plastic bag.  
A: Don't be stupid, just read the note you prat.  
T: Ok…The dark lord has returned. Not risen from death-  
K: It isn't You know wh-  
T: Shut it, I'm reading! Now where was I? Ah yes. Not risen from death but even more powerful than death itself. The chamber shall be opened…call me Grindelwald…  



	3. The Play...continued!

A/N: More bad formatting...sigh...well, read on. I'll post the next part soon  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All: (looking up from the note) Icicle!  
T: Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!!!  
A: Be quiet and let me think.  
T: Anna, don't you get it? Grindelwald Grindelwald Grindelwald! Hello?!  
A: Explain.  
T: (pulls wizard card) Dumbledore is famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1845.  
A: Ok, so the descendant of a dark wizard is attacking the school.  
T: (muttering) What do you call yourself?  
A: Shut it you. I'm not done.  
T: Well get on with it.  
A: Ok well I read in some muggle book that a criminal always leaves a trail.  
T: So?  
A: Well if you keep interrupting, I won't finish will I? Anyway, we could follow the trail.  
T: And what if there's not a trail? Remember, Icicle's not stupid.  
A: She's pretty dumb to leave a ransom note.  
T:…..I'll show you who's dumb…(whips out wand)  
S: Listen! If you guys fight we won't get anywhere! We knew Icicle best! She was in half of our classes, and-  
K: We're probably next on the disappearing list!  
T: This is great…I come to Hogwarts and can barely keep up my grade, and now a dark wizard is after me!  
A: Quit being a prat! We're the only ones who know about this…and if we told, Sinatra would most definitely close the school. Then Icicle would go even further. Think Grindelwald'll be in the Chamber of Secrets?  
T: I dunno, but it's not safe now. We'll go later. You speak parseltounge too, right?  
A: Yup. But if you would excuse me, I have to leave. Being with a Gryffindor may ruin my reputation...(K and A exit stage L)  
T: Well well well… (S and T exit stage R)  
(Great hall at dinner, Gryffindor table)  
S: Hey Thyra! Check this out!  
T: (reading, mumbling) Anna M Riddle- next on the list. Riddle mysteriously disappeared just yesterday…oh this is great! Hooray! Riddle's gone, she's probably dea-  
A: I am not dead you git. Good work Kari. (smirks at T)  
T: You, you!!  
S: Don't fight! You could get detention!  
A: I can take detention! Densaug-  
PS: Hel-lo girls! Now tell me, what's wrong in this picture? (innocently peers around at T and A with wands out)  
A: Uh, she was trying to hex me!  
T: Me hex you? Who attacked first, I wonder?  
PS: Well, if you can't decide, detentions for both of you. I'll see you in my classroom tomorrow evening. (walks off)  
(K and A begin to exit stage L)  
K: It's all your fault!  
(all exit, the next evening)  
PS: Ok, girls. Do you know how to do a shield charm? (A and T nod) Well, we're going to do hex deflection.  
A and T: Awwww man!  
(later, staggering out of the room)  
A: I am never going to get another detention from Sinatra again!  
(next morning, A and K walk into great hall, T and other Gryffindors start chanting)  
T & etc.: What's the worst Riddle? Anna Marvolo Riddle! What's the best Riddle? There ain't none!  
A: Oh you! (whips out wand) Impedimenta!  
T: Ahhhh!  
PS: Both of you get detention again. See you in my office tonight.  
A: Arggh! It's all your fault!  
T: Is not!  
A: Humph!  
T: Humph!  
(A exit stage L, T exit stage R; later at PS's office)  
PS: What were you thinking! Let me see…how should I punish you?  
A: (mumbling) Oh hurry up Prof. Sinatra!  
PS: Excuse me, did you say something?  
T: What? Oh no Ma'am.  
PS: Good. I know, you shall help Prof. Snape clean out his potions dungeons cabinet and cauldrons. Together! All right, you are dismissed.  
(Snape's classroom)  
A: Ewww! Look at all this stuff!  
T: Gross! Bat brains! (wiggles them in front of Anna's face)  
A: Ew, get it away! Think you can scare me? Yeah right! (Throws gillyweed at T, a potions fight starts)  
T: Take this and that, you dumbo!  
A: Oh yeah, well eat some of this dirt!  
SS: (walks into room) What on Earth are you doing???  
(A and T stare at each other)  
A&T: Uh oh…  
SS: 30 points from Gryffindor…20 from Slytherin. Now clean up this mess!! (exit and slams the door)  
A: Stupid Thyra!  
T: Dumb Anna!  
A&T: Humph!  
(later in Gryffindor common room)  
T: I hate Anna, I HATE ANNA, I HATE ANNA!!!!  
(Slytherin common room)  
A: I hate Thyra, I HATE THYRA, I HATE THYRA!!!!  
(next day, PS office)  
PS: I give you a job and you just blow it away! Maybe I should just expel you!  
T: As great as that sounds, ma'am, we want to be here at Hogwarts.  
PS: Well you sure have a great way of showing it!  
A&T: Sorry!  
PS: Well sorry just isn't enough! I am giving you detention for an entire Saturday! You are to clean and wipe all the trophies in the trophy room! And, scrub the Hogwarts first floor! Dismissed!  
(A&T exit PS office)  
T: Dang it all! I was going to look for clues!  
A: Hey, you copycat!  
T: Go away!  
A: Gladly.  
(A exit stage L, T exit stage R, Gryffindor common room)  



End file.
